dbfwiki_a_multiverse_at_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Vergil Redgrave
Vergil Redgrave is a character in Multiverse at War series Background Age: 21 Height: 190cm Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Alignment: None/Neutral Original Series: Devil's World Appearance: Looks like Vergil(original) in Dmc 3 so basically has white hair with blue coat and black shirt and jeans with yamato at the side but he has a Z overlapping and X shaped scar on his back RPer: TISSG7Redgrave Bio Vergil is a hybrid that was naturally born half saiyan and demon. He is very close to Dante and been with him even after their parents die. Though he was killed by Dante before he was resurrected by him sometime before he accidently stumbled upon this multiverse war along with his brother Power, Weapons and Abilities Weapons Yamato: Like his brother hasn't used his sword in the slightest He is hinted to have many MANY more weapons but it hasn't been confirmed yet Powers Super Human abilities, Time manipulation (reverse and fast forward time for at least 30 days at most 5 decades effects everything also can move within stopped time or when time is erased), Ki manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Precognition, Reality Warping, Spaital Manipulation, Telekinesis, Badassery Embodiment, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (high-godly), Immortality (type 3 and 5/Absolute Immortality (only in his dimension and doesn't have the weakness of an absolute immortal), True Flight, Probability Manipulation, Mastery of using any type of weapons, Can absorb life force, 4th wall awareness, Copy move sets by looking at his opponent (had his eyes closed but still can copy), Quantum Manipulation, Durability Negation, Casuality Manipulation, Lots of Magical Abilities, Enchanted Senses, Void Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Awakened Power (taps into a small fraction of his true potential), Conceptual Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Aura, The Force, Martial Arts, Telepathy, Martial Arts, Sealing, Shapeshifting, Acasuality, Acid Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Duplication, One Hit Kill Moves, Universal Creation, True Flight, Chakra Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, White Arts, Dark Arts, Animal Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Biological Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Destruction, Forcefields, Magnetism Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Invisibility, Necromancy, Plant Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation (can actually hit and destroy anyone to the point where the atoms don't exist anymore), Rage Power, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Reactive Evolution, Thread Manipulation, Weather Manipulation and is immune to all kinds of bad manipulation but can be damaged by them though the effects won't be as they would have, Transformations (slowly gained more transformations as time went on), able to damage and kill nonexistence beings, Stand abilities, All Zanpuktos, can destroy powers, devil fruits like all, all sacred gears He is similar to his brother as he too is reluctant to go outside his 100% restriction base and extremely reluctant to transform Abilities and Techniques Haven't been revealed yet Relationships Dante Anthony Redgrave He is twin brother and they are very close each other. Even after he was killed by Dante it seemed their relationship didn't falter after those events. Role in Multiverse at War He first appears in Mallet Island in Chapter 2 Category:Male Category:OC Category:Neutral Category:Character